the three other nations
by rose-of-power111
Summary: we finally get to see Arthurs sibling! With a late entrance at the world conferance - nearly a fight too- and a party at Ireland's house with strange, strange, strange results who know what these three will get up to next"


"_PAAASTAAA!"_

_N. Italy smiled in his happy clueless way as all the other nations looked at him weirdly. _

_England sighed and looked around himself and the other countries that were attending the meeting that day. _

"_Wait a second…" he said in his crisp British accent "There's someone missing…"_

_He counted everyone much to their annoyance. Then he realised there was more than one missing from the world conference._

_Suddenly the door to the conference room flew open to reveal the three nations that were missing._

_Germany's head rose up and his eyes narrowed "You three!"_

_The tallest one walked in and took his place. England sighed "Explain yourself Bill."_

_The Scottish nation grinned "well me, Ireland and Northern decided to hit the pub but I remembered we had a meeting and …"_

"_No you fecking edjit!" exclaimed Ireland her red hair flying over the place "I remembered the meeting. You were drinking…"_

"_I WAS NOT YOU BASTARD!" yelled Scotland "ACH,I…"_

"_AHHH STOP SHOUTING!" cried Northern Ireland_

_Ireland folded her arms "And you little arse kept us waiting even longer because you HAD to be respectful…"_

_N. Ireland stood up "T...that's not true!_

_Germany stood up and faced the Celtic nations "Could you please settle down? We have business to attend to."In a flash Ireland sat down and pulled out her laptop, tied back her hair and sat down next to Germany who blushed like mad when he saw her wink at him. Northern Ireland sat next to England who patted him on the back as N. Ireland was trembling with fear. Why? Look no further than France who was being the pervert he was. Scotland? He was forced to sit next to N. Italy and S. Italy who were both {pardon the reference} wondering what was for dinner. _

"_err…let's start properly now" stammered Germany as everyone looked at him_

_And so the meeting began, with the Italian nations wondering what was for dinner, northern Ireland being afraid of France, Ireland flirting with Germany and Russia? He was hiding from Belarus. And I think we can understand that._

_After the meeting England hoped to relax at his house with some tea and scones. But that plan was interrupted by a certain American._

"_HI ARTHUR!" yelled our favourite hamburger loving nation "I'm going to Ireland's house, wanna come?"_

_England shook his head "No way. I don't even…""Ah c'mon! Ireland's having a party and all the cool nations are coming… but if you want to be an old man…""I'M NOT AN OLD MAN!" yelled England "I'LL SHOW YOU! I'M GOING TO IRELAND'S PARTY!"_

"_What the feck are you doing here you edjit you?"_

_Ireland folded her arms to her brother._

"_America…he….uh"_

_Ireland blinked and grinned_

"_Say no more, I'd be thinking that he forced you to come. Am I right?"_

_England sighed "Yes but…""You know you can't have any drink. Not after last time."_

"_But w…what? You drink all the time.""…I can hold my drink. Unlike a certain Englishman I know…""I can hold my alcohol too! You see!"Ireland raised an eyebrow "Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_oh…"_

"_T…That's enough!" cried N. Italy rushing in to stop a fight "Hey, make pasta. Not war."_

_Ireland shrugged and went over to Germany who was drinking Heineken and getting more and more drunk._

_As America was trying to get his brother Canada talk to the to the girls, Russia was running away from his scary, scary sister and Prussia and S. Italy having a fight, the door of Ireland's door opened wide to reveal…France._

"_Oh a party and you didn't invite me, non?" said the French nation in his smooth French accent "Oh Irelande, and here I thought we were good friends…"Ireland folded her arms and stepped away from Germany who was now a little bit tipsy. "Oh really Francis? Because last time I checked, I told you to never cross me threshold after the football incident."_

_France sighed "But Aoife, my friend. It was not my fault at all. Go yell at Thierry Henri! He did the ball hand.""Hand ball…"_

"_Oui, et I contacted le football league association and they didn't do anything. YOU SHOULD YELL AT THEM NOT AT ME!"Then Scotland appeared behind France and tapped him on the shoulder "Hey Francis, we're goin' play golf. I'd advise ye to come along as Aoife will not be happy if you don't get out of her house soon."_

_France sighed "But I'll not get any alcohol! And Ireland had so much fine wines…"_

_Scotland sighed "Ach well ye can get yer drink and drink it on the fairway. Just don't look drunk when we're going back to the golf house."France laughed "Oh William, I don't get drunk on my fine wines…"_

_Scotland hit him on the back of the head "Come on now, don't make me angry now!"And the two went off to play golf with Greece, Austria and China._

_England shook his first at the two as they went out the door "Oh God damn you two, go stick your head down the toilets you…"_

"_Uh, Mr. England" said Japan worryingly "You don't seem so great, perhaps you should…""Am I Catholic or am I protestant? Ireland, I can't remember…""You are Protestant Arthur." sighed Ireland "And you really should…"But what Ireland was going to say next was cut off by England who in fit of drunkenness than started drunkenly singing a verse from the song There Right There {Also known as Gay or European}. Ireland was of course confused but she sighed and went over to Germany._

_And a number of things happened between then that night. In the process called Sex._

_England got drunk and Northern Ireland who was visiting Ireland to ask her if he could borrow her race horses for something was surprised by seeing his older brother on the couch with a massive hangover _

_Scotland, France, China, Austria and Greece played golf. France got drunk on his champagne he brought, Scotland ignored him and concentrated on his golf, Austria played on a convenient piano that was on the course, China set up another china town and Greece fell asleep with his cats. You know, the usual._

_Italy ate pasta, Russia was chased around by Belarus, Ukraine has big boobs, America proclaimed he was the hero, Canada was invisible to all as usual and Japan? videogames_

**_My ocs are as follows_**

**_Scotland/ William or Bill Kirkland_**

**_Ireland/ Aoife Kirkland_**

**_Northen Ireland/ Sean Kirkland_**


End file.
